villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Newton Geiszler
NOTE: This article is only about Dr. Geiszler's villainous role in Pacific Rim: Uprising, not from the original film where he was a major character. |type of villain = Brainwashed Scientist |size = 200 }} Dr. Newton Geiszler is a major character in the 2013 American science fiction action film Pacific Rim, and later the main antagonist of the 2018 blockbuster sequel, Pacific Rim: Uprising. He is the former scientist of K-Science Lab during the first Human-Kaiju war and later scientist of Shao Corporation. He was portrayed by Charlie Day, who later played Acapulco in Hotel Artemis. ''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' Return In the ten years that followed the end of the Kaiju War, Newton decides to leave the PPDC. Going into business for himself, Newton lives in luxury as a result of his work with Shao Corporation. However, the drifts on the Kaiju brain and baby Otachi several years ago, coupled with his frequent drifts with "Alice" (presumably the same secondary brain taken from Mutavore that he first drifted with) have somehow corrupted his mind and he began to become almost possessed by or fused with the Kaiju and Precursor hive mind. Subsequently, he enacted a plan to bring the Kaiju back to Earth to cleanse the planet for his masters. Creation of Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid To enact his plan, Newton tricked the CEO of Shao Corporation, Liwen Shao, to create an army of Kaiju-Jaeger hybrid drones where he implanted every single one of them with secondary Kaiju brains, allowing the Precursors to control them from the Anteverse. The first was Obsidian Fury, which became his assassin which deployed to assassinate Mako Mori who questioned the viability of the drones. With knowledge the Precursors gave to him, Newton modified the drones' energy weapons so they can create multiple breaches large enough for a Kaiju to pass through albeit pale compared to original breaches. Aside from modifying the drones, Newton used the same knowledge the Precursors gave to him to secretly create a myriad of Rippers, small biomechanical Kaiju with Shao's repair drone schematics as templates designed to combine multiple Kaiju into larger Kaiju. He created the Rippers due to either technology which Precursors possesses yet able to provide breach large enough for bigger Kaiju or simply a plan B should PPDC greatly improve their technology since the Kaiju War. Revealing His True Colors During the attack of Kaiju-Jaeger hybrids to the main base, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb and Newton arrive at the Shao Corporation and infiltrate a control room. Hermann tells him that he believes that the traitor is Liwen Shao when using Kaiju infected brains in the self-employed Jaegers; Newton tells him that he has a way of turning it off that she did not know about, something he's been planning for the past ten years. Hermann is on board until he realizes that the command that Newton just ran is one to open several breaches. He questions Newt's decision, now realizing his role as the Precursor Emissary. He attempts to talk him down, only to have his neck seized by the Precursors in disguise. Newt mutters, "I'm sorry, Hermann--they're in my head," before continuing to strangle the man he's in love with. Just then, Liwen rushes in with a gun and a reason to shoot Newt, as she has figured out his plan was to end the world all along. He drops Hermann and begins to scurry out while Liwen aims her gun at him. Hermann stops her, saying that Newt isn't the one in control. Newton escapes. Battle in Tokyo Geiszler arrives in Tokyo to use the three new Kaiju that managed to cross the breaches created during the attack of the Jaeger/Kaiju hybrids to use them on Mount Fuji, which contained rare elements of the earth, thereby triggering a mass eruption of all the volcanoes along the Pacific rim and destroying the atmosphere, terraforming the earth and giving way to the Precursors. During the battle between the three new Kaiju and the remaining Jaegers, Geiszler releases hundreds of Rippers to fuse the three Kaiju in order to form a Mega-Kaiju which fights the Jaegers, destroying all but Gipsy Avenger. Whilst Gipsy Avenger is incapacitated, the Mega-Kaiju makes its way almost to the peak of Mt. Fuji, only to be stopped at the very last second by Gipsy Avenger launching from the sky to its location, splitting it in two. Imprisonment Geiszler, upon seeing that this plan has failed, turns to enact his (unknown) backup plan, only to be knocked out by Nate Lambert in one hit. Newton Geiszler is locked in a prison, saying that it will not be the last attack, more Kaiju will come through the portal to wipe out humanity, but Jake Pentecost tells him that this time they will take the fight directly to the home universe of the Precursors. Quotes Trivia *This was Charlie Day's first villainous role. *Day confirmed multiple times that Geiszler is portrayed as being in love with Hermann Gottlieb. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creator Category:Pawns Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Saboteurs Category:Monster Master Category:Imprisoned Category:Misanthropes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Hegemony Category:Fallen Heroes Category:The Heavy Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Villains by Proxy